Misokatsun
|movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest |Race = Bio-Warrior |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 |Address = Wheelo's fortress |Occupation = Warrior |FamConnect = Dr. Kochin (creator) }} is one of the three Brutal Warriors created by Dr. Kochin who serve Dr. Wheelo. Appearance Easily the most unusual-looking of the three, Misokatsun is an enormous yellow ball of putty with a mechanical interior, and while he looks sluggish, he is actually quite fast and sports large claws. Similar to the previous villain, Buyon, his main ability is his incredible flexibility, which allows him to deflect attacks off his rubbery belly. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''The World's Strongest'' Alongside Ebifurya and Kishime, he is unleashed to fight Master Roshi, and deflects a Kamehameha off of his stomach back at Roshi. Later, when Goku arrives at Wheelo's fortress, Misokatsun emerges from under the ice under Goku's feet outside of Dr. Wheelo's fortress. Goku tries to punch him in the belly, but his hand only sinks in. Afterward, Misokatsun chases Goku into the first level of the fortress and fights him there. Misokatsun is then killed, when Goku plows straight through him with a Kaio-ken, stretching his body beyond its limits and literally bursting him like a balloon. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Misokatsun makes a cameo appearance when the residents of Hell, make their escape to Earth. Power ;Films Misokatsun was shown to have the strength to hurt Goku and his elasticity allowed him to withstand attacks that otherwise would have killed him. He was immediately beaten once Goku used the Kaio-ken technique however. ;Statements & Guidebooks The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Misokatsun has a power level of 4,300. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – Misokatsun has the ability to fly with the use of ki, as shown in Fusion Reborn. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Super Flexible Body' – Thanks to his fat and flexible body, Misokatsun can stop and/or bounce back his opponents' attacks. *'Turning Attack' – Misokatsun charges his ki and slams into the opponent. It is his Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Daisuke Gōri (originally), Tsuyoshi Koyama (Dragon Ball Heroes) *English: **Funimation dub: Robert McCollum **Ocean Group dubs: Ward Perry **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mauro Castro Battles *Misokatsun, Ebifurya and Kishime vs. Master Roshi *Misokatsun vs. Goku (Base/Kaioken) Trivia *Misokatsun's name is derived from a variety of katsu (deep-fried breaded pork) famous to Nagoya, Japan; the katsu is either dipped in a miso-based sauce or the sauce is poured over it before serving. *Misokatsun is similar to Buyon from the original Dragon Ball. Both enemies have fat, rubbery bodies that absorb the force of punches and kicks, and can deflect ki attacks like the Kamehameha. *Misokatsun also shares a strong resemblance with King Gurumes in his mutated form, as well as Drum, Dodoria, and Wings. Gallery See also *Misokatsun (Collectibles) Site Navigation es:Misokattsun Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Bio Warriors Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Mute villains Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters